For some applications, it is desirable to employ epoxy resins having from about 0.2 to about 10 percent by weight of non-hydrolyzable, aliphatic chlorine atoms. Such applications include, for example, blending with other epoxy resins which contain very low or zero concentrations of non-hydrolyzable, aliphatic chlorine atoms so as to obtain a resin containing a specific amount of non-hydrolyzable, aliphatic chlorine atoms. Since some manufacturing facilities for producing relatively low molecular weight epoxy resins from a bisphenol and an epihalohydrin are operated so as to produce epoxy resins having hydrolyzable and non-hydrolyzable, aliphatic chloride contents as low as possible, these resins are therefore not particularly suited for the aforementioned applications. Therefore, it would be desirable to have available epoxy resins containing relatively high amounts, e.g. from about 0.2 to about 10 percent by weight of aliphatic, non-hydrolyzable aliphatic chlorine atoms and a process for producing these resins. These resins can then be blended with the relatively low non-hydrolyzable, aliphatic chloride-containing resins so as to result in an epoxy resin having the desired amount of non-hydrolyzable aliphatic chloride.